Sunrise to Eternity
by Princess-Chan
Summary: 4 lovers and the hardships that brought them together. Yaoi. SasuNaru NejiGaa
1. Day and Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. Unfortunately**

**Hope you all like it! Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1 **

**Day and Night, Together for Eternity**

The night is cold and dark. A gentle wind blows making the leaves dance. Our little lake glows with the pale moonlight and the wispy gray clouds hide the stars from sight. Although this may seem bleak, it is the perfect night as we hold each other close. Our body heat warming and comforting each other on this cold night.

It is close to midnight and the village is asleep. I would normally be sleeping too but the night was to perfect to waste. So here I am, sitting by the lake with my love. The lake that knows all of our troubles and pains along with our joys. This spot holds so much of our history, both individual and mutual.

The silence is broken when I ask the same question I ask him every night. "Do you love me?" His answer is different this time. "You know I do and I thank Kami-Sama everyday that I made it to you in time _that day 12 years ago._" That's because tonight is the anniversary of _that day_.

The silence returns as we both reflect back 12 years ago today. The day our lake almost held my last secret.

_Flashback_

**Day**

I stand near the lake as I pour my heart and soul out, crying till there is nothing left. No one knows I'm here and no one would come if they did. There was only one person who ever cared about me, who knew and understood my pains. I'm standing on the dock where both he and I spent so much of our lives together. We were friends and enemies. I was so jealous of his power and skill. It is only now that he's gone that I realize how much I truly love him, how much I relied on his strength and understanding. We understood stood each other like no one else could.

All the memories of him come flooding back. My heart is empty and heavy against my chest. He left me alone to live life with this pain and torment. I'm lost without him. Why did he leave? Well, I guess I'll never know now.

I take a deep breath as I come to a resolution. I know now what I must do to rid myself of this everlasting pain.

Drinking up the scene around me, I commit it to memory. The night is cold and dark. A gentle wind blows making the leaves dance. Our little lake glows with the pale moonlight and the wispy gray clouds hide the stars from sight.

I walk to the edge of the dock. Once there I close my eyes and breath my last breath taking that final step forward.

**Night**

I left him but I didn't know the impact it would have on me. I always thought of him as my friend. My annoying and stupid friend. Gliding through the trees with only his face occupying my mind. I'm returning home to him because I love him more than life itself. The night seems lifeless and I'm getting worried. Something is wrong, I'm sure of it. Picking up speed I race across the trees to search for my love.

I reach his apartment and find it completely empty. He's not there, or anywhere. I can't find him and try to think of people who may know of his whereabouts. The list runs empty as I become conscious of the fact that he has no one besides me. I'm his only friend and the only one who really cares about him. I can't stop running, stop searching for him. I know now that I need him. He is my strength, my power. He is the only reason why I'm not dead or alone. Finally I reach the dock and mentally slap myself. Of course he would be here, the one place in the world where either of us can find solace. Wanting to surprise him, I hide my chakra signature and creep silently to his location.

I reach the closest tree and stop. That's when I can really see him. His beautiful face and delicate body. Wait…he's crying! Why? I listen as he pours his heart out to the lake. He loves me? A small smile slowly appears on my face but quickly vanishes as I grasp what he is about to do. He's stopped crying and is looking around. Hope flares in my heart as I pray that he will back out of this decision. Then, like a bucket of water thrown on a tiny spark, that hope dies. He's briskly walking forward to the edge of the dock. I quickly calculate my distance from him. The dock is 4 meters long and the tree is 20 meters away from the dock. I'm about 24 meters away from him. I start running and the only thought is that I'm not going to make it in time.

He reached the edge and is now taking that last step. My voice is gone and I'm in a panic. There is still 10 meters between us and he's stepping off.

**Day**

My foot is right above the blackness of the lake. I'm about to move and put my weight down on it and fall into the black abyss waiting to silently take my life. That's when it happens. Grabbed suddenly, I'm thrown into a tree 24 meters away from my soundless killer. My captor is breathing heavily and I slowly open my eyes to see who it is. No, it couldn't be…

**Night**

I see him leaning forward. I get there just in time. All I want to do is hug him close but my anger takes control. How the hell could he do this to himself? I throw him away from the watery depths and slam him into the tree I was watching him from just a few seconds ago. His beautiful eyes open and all I see is pain and shock.

**Day**

Sasuke?! It's really him! He saved me again. Heh, he's always saving me, just another reason to love him so much. I struggle out of his hold and jump on him, knocking us both down to the ground. I hold him tightly against myself as he does the same to me. I never want to let him go for fear of him leaving me again.

**Night**

I let him go and he leaps onto me, knocking us both off balance. Landing on the hard ground below we hold each other close. All he wants, no, all he _needs_ is for me to hold him. He's scared and my holding him is his comfort. Softly I whisper in his ear the reason I came back to him.

**Day**

"I love you, Naruto" My eyes widen and I pull away to look into his eyes. The only emotion I find in those deep onyx eyes is love, pure love. In my ecstasy I pull him to my lips for a passionate kiss. His tongue glides across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I let him in and a moan escapes as he ravishes my mouth.

**Night**

When I'm done memorizing all the details of his wet cavern, I coax his tongue into my own awaiting moist cavern. I can't stop the moan from escaping as his tongue messages mine. We break apart breathlessly and pull each other into another tight embrace. Positive that he's okay now, I take his hand and lead him to the edge of the dock. As we sit I pull him next to me and keep my arms around his waist as he leans his head against my shoulder. Just as softly he whispers "I love you too, Sasuke"

**Sunrise**

Still ready to run after him, in case anything goes wrong, I watch the scene unravel in front of me like a movie. I relax as the wind blows those whispered confessions my way. They're finally together. I knew what Naruto was planning to do ever since Sasuke left him. I kept tabs on him at all times. Finally, the boy with sunshine hair, deep sky blue eyes, and a bright personality, the one who represents _day_; was united with the boy who had black hair, deep ember eyes, and a dark personality, the one who represents _night_. Day had found his night. With peace in my heart I walk away.

_Flashback Ends_

**Night**

"…Everyday I thank Kami-Sama I made it to you in time that day." Thank you Kami-Sama. I don't know where I would be without him by my side.

**Day**

Resolution fills my heart once again. Everything is exactly the same it was back then and _everyone_ is in the same location. A small smile appears as I think of our little _spy_. I know how he feels and I can not return that but I'm glad there is someone else who cares. With my head on my husbands shoulder and his warmth keeping me safe, I fall into a peaceful slumber thankful that the one I love, loves me back.

**Sunrise**

I lean against my tree as I did exactly 12 years ago. This has become a tradition. All three of us would return to the lake on this day. The two of them together and me alone and unnoticed, well at least that's what I thought. That is until I saw the smile on Naruto's face and I knew the truth. He knows I was here that day and he knows I'm here now. He knows how I feel about him but day and night are meant to be together till the end of time. That is the way _fate_ decided it to be. **_Day and Night, together for eternity._**


	2. Sunrise and Sunset

**_Sunrise and Sunset , Meant To Be_**

**Day**

He loves me but I can not return that love. My heart belongs to Sasuke and only Sasuke. His heart is in pieces and I need to help him. He is my best friend and I need to make sure he will be okay. Running around the block, I decide to drop by and say hi. I knock but no one answers. Its 5 am and I know he is awake. I let myself in and walk to his room. The sight that meets my eyes is not one I wished to see.

**Sunrise**

Another dreadful morning. Another day of lonesomeness and pain. I look at my clock and it reads 4:30. Standing up, I hop into the shower. The water caresses my body and seems to wash away all the pain and sadness buried inside me. I don't love Naruto and never truly did. What I thought was love wasn't. I confused the feeling joy with love. I had been alone most of my life and my parents are no longer here. Naruto made me happy, he made me feel warm and comforted. It was easy to think that feeling was love, but after 13 years of watching Naruto and Sasuke I realized the difference. Love is when you feel completed, when you know you have found your other half. I step out of the shower and go to my room. Putting on pants, I look for my savior. Ah, there it is, on my dresser right where I left it. The sun's reflection glares off the newly cleaned silver. I put it against my skin and draw it across slowly. Halfway done I hear a knocking at the door. I don't answer and hope that the visitor will just leave. After a few minutes of silence I finish the cut. Crimson liquid drips onto the already stained carpet. Shit, the door opens and I see Naruto staring in shock. Now he knows my secret. Before I can say anything as an explanation, my mind fades and I slowly retreat into darkness.

**Day**

I quickly calm myself down. He's fainted and steadily losing more and more of his valuable life source. Running into the bathroom I grab a bunch of bandages to cover his wounds. On my way back to his room I grab the phone and call 911. Once I hang up I go and cover both his wrists. I hope the paramedics come quickly because he's fading away from me more and more each second. I can't lose him. He has always been there for me and now, in his time of need, I am useless. The ambulance arrives and takes over for me. As he is being loaded into the red and white van, I notice how dreadfully pale he is. I can't help feeling that this is entirely my fault. He tried to kill himself because of me. I rush home into the awaiting arms of my husband and bury my head into his chest as sobs wrack my body. I finally calm down and tell Sasuke of the horrifying experience I had.

**Sunrise**

I awake to hear a quiet sobbing. It's Naruto! He's apologizing to me. Damn, I made him feel like it's all his fault. That's not what I meant to do. Slowly I open my eyes and let them adjust to bright room I'm currently occupying. I try to move but realize that I can't. There are wires all over my chest to monitor my heart and make sure I'm okay. Naruto lifts his head and grabs me into a tight embrace. I tell him it's not his fault but he disagrees every time. I tell him the truth. I tell him that I never really loved him and thought of him only as a brother. He seems a little relieved that I'm okay. I smile up at him to solidify the fact that I'm okay now. "OUCH!!"

**Day**

"Well, you had it coming to you." Shaking my hand to relieve the pain I look at his newly forming black eye. He deserved that punch and so much more for what he did to me. He made me worried sick because of what he did. I didn't know if he was going to make it. I'm angry with him. Why did he have to choose to cut himself. There are different ways to relieve the pain. Although I shouldn't be talking since I attempted suicide 13 years ago. Still, I wish he would have talked to me about everything instead of resorting to suicide. I know what it's like. I know what he's going through. I get up to leave. Visiting hours are over and I'm sure Sasuke is worried about me since I have been here all day. As I walk out the nurse and her intern walk in. I turn around to say goodbye but rethink it when I see the look in his eyes.

**Sunrise**

Naruto gets up to leave and the nurse walks in with her intern. Oh my god, he's beautiful. This intern must be new here since we live in a small town and everybody knows everyone. He looks at me and I quickly turn away. This is so embarrassing, I'm blushing. I never believed in love at first sight but I do now. I have fallen for an intern at General Hospital and I don't even know his name.

**Sunset**

I just moved here from Tokyo and know nothing about Kyoto. My first day here has not been all that great. I came here for an internship at one of the best hospitals in Japan, but the only cases I've worked on so far are little things like a mom being overly worried about her baby's first cold. Things just go downhill from there, until I get a real case, something much more interesting. A boy was brought in this morning for loss of blood from two deep self inflicted wounds on the wrists. I walk into the room as a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed boy about my age exists. I automatically assume that its his boyfriend and saddened that he's taken. He's gorgeous and I'm in love. He reminds me of the sunrise. His eyes look like a pale gray morning with the sun just rising. His hair is a dark black and clashes with his eyes. The dark of night jarring with the looming light of day.

**Sunrise**

His appearance is that of the sunset. Hair like the scarlet setting sun and eyes black as the approaching night. They blend together perfectly to form a unique and mesmerizing boy of sun setting beauty. "My name is Gaara and I will be working with you today." The sound of his voice is just as graceful as I thought it would be.

**Sunset**

"..I will be working with you today." The nurse leaves, seeing that I have the situation under control. The room is silent and my nerves are frayed. I don't know why I feel this way when I've only just met him. "Neji." His voice is smooth. Okay, I have to ask him. "Was that your boyfriend leaving?" "No."

**Sunrise**

I see jealousy flash through his eyes as he asks the question. "No." Relief floods through his eyes and I know he feels the way I do. "When I'm healed, you wanna go out somewhere?" "Yes, I'd love that." A conversation ensues and we talk for the rest of the night. I know I've finally found him. For the first time in my life I'm finally happy.

**Day**

I watch through a crack in the door as they meet and fall in love. I leave with the feeling of piece knowing now that his life is finally getting better, just as mine did. There is no need to worry any more. Gaara loves Neji and Neji loves Gaara. He will never cut himself again. Just like _Day and Night, **Sunset and Sunrise are meant to be**_.

* * *

Review Please! 


End file.
